gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Divine
First created by the Herald of Chaos and Enthropy, Isamy Maximus, The Divine are a group of individuals who have been utilized by Isamy; usually for buying time and clearing obsticles out of her way. The groups overall intention is to open the Door of Origin to fufill their own specific wants, and kill any Counter Corps members that might get in the way of that end. At the end of Arc 3, it was revealed that Isamy had supposedly no more use for The Divine and was questioning why she had even gathered them in the first place. The Divine were taken over by The Herald of Darkness, Protheus Maximus , at the beginning of Arc 4; after Isamy Maximus's existenance was theoretically nullified due to his own. The Divine have had many traitors in their midst but still remain a powerful force within the Origin War. Arc History Arc 1: The Shadow Realm The Divine find out that Isamy - whilst trying her best to act as a cool, collected leader - ins't quite the cool, collected immortal sorceress they expected her to be. Nevertheless, she has her servant Viligance inform everyone of their one and only task: to defend The Castle of Necrophades , and to crush the Counter Corps. After casting a spell that allows them to bend void creatures to their will, she sends them to the castle. However, The Divine weren't quite a stable team, and traitors were rife. Not only that, but the Counter Corps were quite capable of holding their own. After intense fighting and a succesful invasion of The Castle of Necrophades by the Counter Corps, The Divine's mission came to a halt when a more powerful and dangerous past version of Isamy appeared. The Counter Corps had accidently triggered an automated time-altering spell that had summoned the figure into their time. Scoffing at the group's incompetence and the danger of the situation, Viligance teleports the entirety of The Divine back to their main base. After a narrow escape, the Past Isamy Maximus collapses The Shadow Realm around herself, thus destroying it completely. Arc 2: The Desert Seth At the start of this arc, Isamy Maximus's competence is openly questioned by the The Renegade Joker , while others - most notably Sephiroth - are aware of her true power after what was done to The Shadow Realm. Viligance informs The Divine of their next task, defending a mysterious orb-like artifact inside of a pyramid, while leaving out crucial information about its purpose. Another spell is cast that aids The Divine in regulating their body temperatures against the heat of The Desert Seth, as well as allowing The Divine to bend sand creatures to their will. With nothing else to add, they are sent into The Desert Seth, but as they arrive they find themselve scattered dut to a mysterious anomaly affecting time and space. Fortunately, The Divine were contacted and given information about the situation by Viligence's Servant Wynnda; who apperaed to be surveying the area from the air. However, accomplishing their given task wouldn't be easy, as what had caused the space and time anomaly was very much alive and still remained within The Desert Seth. The source of the time and space anomaly was revealed to be a mysterious being known as LERNA, The Witch of Infinte Possibilites; who had stolen the mysterious orb artifact shortly after revealing herself. After capturing Wynnda and copying her psychic powers, LERNA had broadcast a message to all within The Desert Seth. She requested that a Class 3 Entity surrender themselves to that she might unlock the secrets of the orb; allowing her to ultimately reach the Door of Origin which she would use to bring everlasting despair upon all existence. LERNA's very presence caused The Desert Seth to collapse on top of itself and forced everyone to retreat into her own barrier world of bizarre physics. After entering her world she revealed her true form to be a supermassive, monstrous hydra lacking any humanity whatsoever. An epic battle had ensued against LERNA and her powerful familiars - those Class 3 entities that decided to join her - in a bid to possess the orb. During the battle there were those who were killed, those who sacrificed themselves, those who pushed to their very limits, and many temporary alliances that were forged between The Divine and The Counter Corps. Despite their strongest efforts, it still all seemed quite hopeless, until a magical girl by the name of Lydia Armstrong overturned the battle with the power of hope and defeated LERNA once and for all. Viligance appeared during the end of the confrontation and had offered a ceasefire that was accepted by the Counter Corps, although reluctantly. Standing on opposite sides of LERNA's barrier world, the two sides opened portals to their own respective bases and became enemies once more. Arc 3: The Sphere Forest of the Periphery ~To be added~ Arc 4: The Pathway to Origin ~Not yet Started~ Current Active Members As of the end of Arc 3 ~ = Former Counter Corps members * Albert Wesker * Bennu Dorian "The Celestial Violent Star" * Butler-Ragnarok "Kishin" * Chardonnay LeBlanc * Darcy * E * Gyokuen Ren * Jonathan "Final Fantasy Revolution" * Red, The Arisen * Sayer "Sinister Prophet" * Sephiroth * Tenshi Hinanai "The Girl of the Sphere of Neither Perception nor Non-Perception" * Vorahk "The Rahkshi of Hunger" * Wyvern Rhadamanthys "The Celestial Fierce Star" * Yukari Yakumo/Koishi Komeiji "The No One's Rose" Former Members These are members who have defected from The Divine to become Neutral Parties or to become members of the Counter Corps. List updated as of the end of Arc 3. * Alister Azimuth "The Fallen Savior of the Lombaxes" * Arthur Ancyl "The Golden Wolf" * Azumi Tsuchito * Jecht * MachGaogamon * Matthew Supplex * Professor Frankram Stein * Richard Mason * Riley Simmons * Tsunugai Tamashī Deceased Members This list includes any members of The Divine that have been killed, transformed, restored into former selves, or fused with other characters. List updated as of the end of Arc 3. * ADR 01ii: Jeri Type * Ayame Kaguya (Restored back to Ayame) * Bane (Was killed by Kuchiki Byakuya. His remains were gathered by Sayer and reconstructed into Orichalcos Bane) * BlackWarGreymon * Dorian von Schroeder & Butler (Dorian died and became Bennu Dorian, Butler then fused with Ragnarok) * Judaihime Yuki * Kiotso Senju * Kobalt Swift * Kozaky * ~Kuchiki Byakuya * Mammon * Melvin * Nescham * Oracle * Ragnarok (Fused with Butler) * The Renegade Joker (Transformed into Titanomachia) * Sheibra Avalon * Shinka Kuroki "Avatar of Azazoth" * Shiraga Murasakime * Xansvita * Xeta Category:Factions and Groups